


【Lance/Seb】违反校规

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, student/professor, university love story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 为2021Aston Martin预热。软萌Seb预警。
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看完，事情不是你想的那样

1.

/University of Zurich-娱乐板块-点赞第一/

用户：Fk.Math.prof.DM

【Lance Stroll's Dad is very rich.】  
Lance Stroll的爸爸很有钱。

所以他不要在加拿大上大学。

“爸爸！我要去苏黎世大学！”

Lawrence Stroll不说话。

“爸爸你在想什么？”

“你说我给学校捐多少钱合适？”

Like：1205，Vote：2837

Comments：  
用户 HateDavid  
那个愚蠢的富二代住在我们层……

用户Damnfinal122  
我一直以为我们学校很特别，没想到还是见钱眼开。我想退学。

2.

如果校园网娱乐板块的帖子说的是事实，Lance Stroll或许不会像现在这么难过。

晚上九点，苏黎世的天还半亮着。校园里的路灯一盏接一盏点亮，暖黄色的灯光打在地面上。  
Lance Stroll一个人坐在教室外墙的黑板下面。空荡荡的走廊里，顶灯照得他左半身映着白光，右半身隐匿在阴影下面。

’我看起来像被切成了两半。’  
他在心里自嘲。

手机躺在冰冷的瓷砖地板上，屏幕朝上，还亮着，上面是校园网的论坛。点赞第一名是一个名为“Lance Stroll's Dad is very rich.”的帖子。里面讲述了他捐了两栋楼的父亲怎么把他塞进学校的。

Lance Stroll不否认他父亲确实给学校捐了两栋楼。  
可别人也不该否认他靠自己德语过了C1，IB将近满分。

其他人看到的，就只是，一个有钱的老爸塞了个没脑子富二代进学校混个文凭。

最让人绝望的事情不过无论怎么努力都得不到认可。从一开始他就被划在了“偏见”之内。

这个时候他会想家。

Lance从阴影中摸出了一罐啤酒。这是最后一瓶了，来这儿之前他已经在Kiosk里喝了半打。便利店店主是个热心肠的大叔，怕他醉倒在大街上，一直送到宿舍楼下。大门口成群结队的帅哥美女大吵大闹往电梯走去。Lance感谢了店主，站在门口徘徊了一会儿，转身迈向了工学院校区。

说是工学院校区，其实离宿舍只有两条街。作为全校唯一一个图书馆分离教学楼的学院，这个时间也就工学院没人。  
从远处可以看见玻璃的楼面泛着城市的光影。Lance第一天搬到宿舍就听说了工学院一百年不装修，今年铁树开花了，当时他特别开心，是他爸爸出钱给学校翻修，如果大家都喜欢，那再好不过了。

现在他明白了，如果他们家很有钱，那么一定是靠关系进的大学，给学校翻新也理所应当。

有钱或许也有好处？自己在被孤立的时候，可以躲进自己家的楼。想到这儿，他自嘲地笑了笑。

今天是校园杯篮球比赛的最后一个晚上，Lance走着走着也记不住自己在几楼，走廊尽头有一片光照不到的地方。

他想躲进去。

手机适时响起，是妈妈发来的信息。  
/睡了吗？/

Lance不想理会。

他怕自己输入第一个字母就会把现在的情况全部发出去。

他不想让妈妈担心。

所以他摸起仅剩的最后一罐啤酒，打开易拉罐。  
嘎吱的声音在空旷的走廊里格外响亮，啤酒的泡沫翻腾着往上涌，他赶快送到嘴边抿了一口。

有些呛人。

咕咚咕咚灌了几口，吸了下鼻子，低下头，额头抵在膝盖上。

一个人待一会儿就好。

这一天或许是Lance Stroll十九年人生中最倒霉的一天。因为上天连这样一个小小的要求都不愿满足他。

“谁在那儿喝酒呢！！！！！”  
一声粗犷的吼声响起，巡逻保安晃着手里的手电筒就要冲过来。

Lance猛然抬头，抓起手机就往黑暗中跑去，如果没记错的话左侧应该有个消防楼梯。

保安很明显比学生要更熟悉整栋楼的构造，他快步追上去，甚至掏出了电击枪。毕竟这个时间应该没有学生出现在教学楼里。  
“站住！！！”

为了节省时间，Lance翻过楼梯扶手，跳到了下一层，推开安全门，冲进走廊。

或许他今天真的很倒霉。

保安已经追到身后，而二楼只有一个出口，门口的电梯。然而显示屏上的数字“12”让他绝望。没记错的话，刚才安全门上写着3。  
“该死！”

“看你还怎么跑！”保安叫嚷着已经推下了门把手。

这一层有些特别，走廊里是实木装修，看起来有些年头了，所有的门都比其他层小一些。Lance不抱希望，快速推了下离他最近的红木门把手，想着或许有哪个粗心的人忘记了锁门。

吱呀———

门开了。

“奇了怪了……我明明看见跑进来了……”  
保安眉头紧锁，在走廊里穿梭，仿佛再多走几圈刚才那个男孩就能自己蹦出来一样。

肇事者此时正后背靠在门板上，闭着眼睛喘着粗气。  
看来今天也不是那么倒霉。

过了大概有五六分钟，保安的声音消失了，Lance透过猫眼确认了走廊里没人，保险起见，他打算先开个缝隙。手放到了门把手上，轻轻一转。

门纹丝不动。

用力。

纹丝不动。

Lance用了最大的力气反复转了几圈。毫无作用。  
“F**k！”

他气愤地一拳锤在门上。环顾四周。房间没窗，白色的水泥墙，背景板是一个大书柜，书柜前一张办公桌。一个长长的布艺沙发，一个茶几摆在办公桌对面。对他现在的处境毫无用处。

Lance回过头蹲下查看门锁。  
很好，插销偏了。  
所以自己刚才能进来完全不是运气好，不过是木门年久失修，自己力气大，把螺丝震松了。门一合上，螺丝移位，插销偏斜，彻底打不开了。

自己不知道要被锁在这里多久。

说实话，他有些想念那瓶被扔在楼上的啤酒了。

3.

Sebastian Vettel穿着宽松的居家服躺在床上看着SKY SPORTS的杂志。黄色的台灯让人昏昏欲睡。

手机铃声响起。

他皱了皱眉，这个时间的电话有些不太合适。来电显示上一串陌生的数字让他毫不犹豫的挂断了电话。动作带着白色T恤宽松的领口从肩膀滑落，Sebastian熟练地又拽了上去。

铃声再一次响起，这次是短信。

/我告诉你，我现在在你的办公室，如果你不过来，我就把你的书烧光。 —XXXXX18 /  
下面还附了一张手机拍摄的图片。  
照片里一只手点着打火机，正对着他的书柜。

Sebastian皱紧了眉头。  
这确实是他的办公室没错。但是这个人目的是什么？办公室里没有值钱的东西，最贵的大概是那个大书柜，但是书柜是嵌在墙里的，搬不走。

接着又是一条短信。  
/记得带一个撬棍。/

更奇怪了。

/谢谢。/

Sebastian现在觉得这是一个恶作剧，考虑着保安可能睡了，想着明天再说，又不是特别紧急。手指滑过屏幕，不小心放大了图片，Sebastian盯着看了一会儿，最后下了床去换衣服。

Lance Stroll把卫衣的帽子套在头上，松紧带系的紧紧的，只露出一双眼睛，手里纂着一张名片。他在这个办公室里找到的。  
他考虑了半天，犹犹豫豫打了电话，又发了短信，打算等那个人来了一开门他就冲出去，这样他就不会被举报。

他在沙发上靠了一会儿险些睡着，开门的声音让他惊醒。

螺丝钉碰击地面的叮咚声，木头碎裂的嘎吱声。

Lance毫不犹豫地像脑子里预演过无数遍的那样，抓起门把手，一把冲了出去，过大的力量把那个来开门的人险些撞倒。

大概我再也不会来这里了。他庆幸地想。把卫衣帽子拽得更紧了些。没人看见他的脸。

瞄准消防楼梯，大概只要三步就可以冲过去。

一步。

哐叽一声。

他踩到了什么东西。

一个重心不稳，Lance失去了平衡。

脸贴上冰冷的瓷砖前最后一秒，他看见了地上那枚把自己锁在房间里的螺丝钉。

他该庆幸脸着地所以没人会看见他的脸吗？

Sebastian没想到这个人居然自己一开门就要往外冲。

他的意思是，至少不应该跟自己要点什么东西吗？偷考试答案那种。

他十点多钟还来这里是有原因的。短信里的那张照片是个学生，完全没有注意到书柜的玻璃门把自己的脸照得清清楚楚，包括胸前的学生卡。

奇怪的学生。

可眼前这个奇怪的学生刚一冲出门，手臂在空中挥舞了两下就摔在了地上。惨不忍睹地脸着地，看着就很疼。

Sebastian犹豫了一下没有扶他起来，等着下一步动作。

可过了半天也没动静。  
那个奇怪的学生像一具”尸体”一样趴在地上一动不动。

“嘿…”  
Sebastian有些担心。

没有反应。

他蹲了下来，慢慢靠近趴地上的人，伸出食指，一点一点，小心翼翼靠近那具“尸体”的胳膊。

“呜啊！！！www”  
一声巨响，那个忽然学生嚎啕大哭，声音之大震得整层楼都在摇晃。

Sebastian被吓了一跳，一屁股坐在了地上。

“为什么都欺负我！”又是一声响亮的哀嚎。

“你别…有话好好说…”Sebastian有些慌乱，他没想到事情会发展到这个地步。“先起来…我看看受伤没有。”

“我不起来！我要是起来…嗝…你肯定告诉学校！”那个学生哭得更凶了，像个没得到想要的玩具的五岁孩子。

“书柜反光，我早就看见你的学生卡了。”Sebastian伸手去扶地上的人。“虽然只是背面，查监控很简单。”  
“要告诉我早就告诉了。”

那个学生爬起来的时候卫衣还盖着下半张脸，露出一双眼睛和粗粗的眉毛。看起来像个会流鼻涕的土豆。

Sebastian伸手翻过来“土豆”胸前的学生卡，  
_____________________________________________  
ETH Zurich  
Stroll 12051981029  
Lance  
29.10.1998

Mechanical Engineering  
_____________________________________________

原来是自己学院的。每年工学院都有几个压力太大跳楼的，可能这个孩子只是学习太累了。  
“如果考试太难了……你教授是谁？我可以和他商量下。”Sebastian叹了口气，把"土豆"的卫衣帽子摘了下来。

“不是考试…”Lance气还没喘匀，哭一下，喘一下。他觉得好委屈。被学校的同学欺负，没做错什么也要被大家孤立。他很努力学习，考试分数也很高，对同学也很友善。为什么这么多悲惨的事要发生在他身上？

他不愿意哭的，他已经快二十岁了，但是摔倒在地上的那一刻，身体上的疼痛忽然成了最后一颗稻草，负面情绪翻涌而来。  
“大家都欺负我…门也欺负我…工学院还是我爸爸出的钱呢！凭什么，我又没做错什么…”他一边抹着眼泪，一边断断续续地抱怨着。

“工学院？”Sebastian忽然明白了什么。“所以你父亲是Lawrence Stroll？”

“你是不是也看不起我…”Lance一听到自己父亲的名字，嘴一瘪又要哭。“你是不是也觉得我是塞进来的傻富二代…”他想好了，他要推开这个人，今晚就回日内瓦。这个破地方没什么值得他留恋的了。

意料之外的是，他掉进了一个温暖的怀抱。

那个来为他开门的男人拉住自己要推开他的手，抱住了他。洗衣液的味道钻入鼻腔，超市卖的最普通那种，二十欧一升。但是那一刻，这种味道混合着Lance身上的酒气，让这个无比绝望的男孩觉得格外安心。

“我知道这对你很不公平。”Sebastian比Lance矮一些，抱住他有些费力，只能用胳膊环住对方的脖子。远处看起来不知道谁在抱谁。“有时候生活就是这样。”

或许是因为那几瓶啤酒，Lance的胆子大了起来，回抱住Sebastian。

“再完美也不会每个人都喜欢你的。”Sebastian轻轻拍了拍年轻的男孩。“值得的人喜欢你就好。”

Lance吸了吸鼻涕，无比感激半个小时前打了电话的自己。  
这个人不认识他，却对他这么好。只是因为发现自己是学生，就在晚上跑过来私下处理。被自己撞到也没兴师问罪，反而耐心地问他有什么难言之隐。  
他觉得遇到了一个天使，突然就在他一片黑暗的生活里出现，说我要带你走。  
于是他问天使。

“那你喜欢我吗？”

Sebastian忽然愣住了，抬起头，松开了怀抱，讶异于问题的直白。初次见面，一个学生，坐在自己办公室门口大哭，还问自己喜不喜欢他。  
惊讶过后，Sebastian开始觉得这个男孩有些搞笑，头发乱糟糟的，抹着鼻涕，眼泪汪汪地看着他。  
说到底只是个内心柔软的孩子罢了。

Lance等着一个回答。

他看见天使忽然笑了，舔了下嘴唇，笑得很好看。  
他听见他说。

“喜欢啊。”

4.

站在坏了的电梯面前，Sebastian看着大行李箱犯了难。  
自己提议让土豆男孩来自己家住的时候可没想到电梯会坏。

一个小时之前，Lance抱着自己死活不松手说不回宿舍，说大家都看不起他，那里一秒也不想待下去了。Sebastian想了想觉得有道理，他明天去学校要反应一下这个问题，在这之前不回去住也好。

他没有告诉那个男孩自己认识他父亲。带他回家很大一部分原因是这个。青春期敏感，说了反倒可能让孩子觉得是因为父亲的那一层关系，尽管确实是，可难免到时候又要多想。

其实有些奇怪。  
Lawrence Stroll就在日内瓦。  
为什么…

“我可以自己扛上去！”Sebastian的思绪被男孩欢快的声音打断。

“你确定吗？我住十二楼。”电梯早不坏晚不坏。

“你太小瞧我了！”Lance拖着行李箱就往左边走。

“喂！我还没告诉你楼梯在哪里！”

直到Lance洗完澡出来，他都在后悔这个决定。  
抬着一个二十千克的大箱子爬十二层楼真不是人做的事情。

这间公寓装修很简单，颜色也都是冷色调，他一个人在这里住一定很孤单。Lance坐在客厅，脑子里蹦出这样一个想法。  
浴室里传来水流的声音，大概是Sebastian进去洗澡了。Lance在客厅里闲逛，茶几上摆着一张合照，照片上一共六个人，餐桌上摆着一个生日蛋糕，写着德语的生日快乐。大概可以猜出来是Sebastian的家人。最中间的男孩他认识，Fabian Vettel，也是工学院的，机械制图课上他们曾经在一组。

厨房和其他房间很不一样，这个房子所有的烟火气都集中在这里。半开放的橱柜门上挂了一个黑色的围裙，上面有一只卡通兔子。各种厨具一应俱全，整整齐齐列在料理台上。

“晚上吃饭了吗？”  
Lance回过头，Sebastian擦着头发上的水珠站在他身后。穿着贴身的白色的T恤，下身是一条格子睡裤。

“没…我不饿。”Lance咽了口唾沫，这件越洗越薄的衣服太透了，挪开视线。

Sebastian盯着男孩看了一会儿，手在衣摆蹭了下，转身打开了橱柜。“问你吃没吃，又没问你饿不饿。”

Lance有些局促。他不想坐在客厅里无所事事，可他又不会做饭。站在客厅和厨房之间，走也不是不走也不是。十分尴尬。

Sebastian打开冰箱看看有什么食材，余光里那个孩子杵在餐厅里，左右为难。他想了想，不如叫过来帮忙。  
“我够不到顶层的餐具。”关上了冰箱门，站在最高的橱柜下面。“拿套新的。”

Lance顺着Sebastian手指的方向。那个橱柜确实很高，一看就是平常不用的储物柜。以他180的身高可能都有些费力。

Sebastian打开stove，以为可算给这孩子找到事情做了。拿出意大利面，按平常的量拿出一些，不过小孩子可能饭量大？他弟弟就是这样。犹豫了下又多倒了一些。正当准备拿起西红柿的时候，一股力量忽然让他离开了地面。  
“Mein Gott！”下意识骂起了德语，这不在他的意料之内。  
任何人正在做饭时突然被举起来都会用母语说脏话的。

Lance抱着Sebastian的大腿，说起来没想到这个男人这么轻。“能够到吗？”他只能侧着头，看不清上面的情况。

“你放我下来！”Sebastian有些无奈，他的本意是让那个男孩自己找个椅子去拿。现在的孩子想法真是奇特。

“啊…好”Lance觉得Sebastian好像有些生气，但是如果直接松手，Sebastian会摔下去；如果松开一只手放到地面上，他可能不可避免地摸到什么不该摸的东西。最后他想了想，把人放到了料理台上坐着。

这样他站在橱柜前面，Sebastian面对着他。料理台的高度让他们视线齐平。自己一条腿还卡在Sebastian两腿之间。  
或许离得太近了。  
他们能感受到彼此的呼吸。

Sebastian的脸有些发烫。“水…水开了…”推开Lance，撑着胳膊跳了下去。

后者揉了揉自己的头发，瞄准了自己的行李箱。“正好我收拾下东西。”匆忙拽着箱子逃进了卧室。

5.

两个人就这么同居了快一个月。工作日早上八点一起开车去学校，没课了就在校门口集合一起回家。  
有时候作业有不会的题Lance会去问Sebastian。而Lance没事儿的时候跑到IKEA把Sebastian的办公室翻新了个遍，除了那个书柜。他觉得那个书柜有纪念意义。毕竟他们相识，书柜功不可没。周末休息时一起窝在沙发上看电视，或者骑自行车去湖边。这段时间Lance觉得前所未有的轻松。

“我和你说过吗？你是第一个给我做饭的。”

Sebastian正在收拾厨具，听见Lance认真的语气停下了手里的工作。

“不算外面。我妈妈不做饭。”

他想问Lance喜欢吃什么，又没问出口，最后只是说“明天我们去超市吧。”

晚上的时候，Sebastian照常拿着本书看，今天是黑塞的Demian。这本书他两周前就该看完了，自从Lance搬进来，他的阅读速度就显著下降。

敲门声响起。

“我能进来吗？”

是Lance的声音。

Sebastian打开房门，果然，他的房客抱着一个枕头站在门外。“怎么了？”

“窗帘飘来飘去的。像闹鬼。”Lance看起来并不害怕。

“你都住了一个月了。”Sebastian靠在门框上，不打算轻易放过这个不速之客。“怎么才想起来闹鬼。”

“我今晚不想一个人睡。”男孩试图让自己看起来可怜一点。

确实有用。Sebastian犹豫了片刻侧过身子让了个位置。  
今晚也别想看书了。  
他走到床边，从柜子里拿出了羽绒被扔给“不速之客”，把床铺好，等着对方躺下就关灯。随着弯腰的动作，T恤领口又一次从肩膀滑落。

Lance嗓子有些发干。黑暗中望着背对着他的Sebastian，腰线凹下去一大块，整个人缩成小小的一团，蝴蝶骨撑着白T恤，这件衣服他第一天搬进来来时就想扔掉，太破旧了。于是有次洗衣服时，他趁衣服的主人不注意，偷偷丟到了外面。当天晚上这件衣服又出现在了他面前。原来这人有十几件这样的衣服。再后来他就放弃了。  
现在想想，也只有自己能看见他这个样子，一种奇怪的满足感涌上心口。

直到后半夜，Lance估摸着眼前人可能睡着了，小心翼翼地把手搭上了那块凹下去的弧度。

6.

周六晚上七点，天还没全黑，苏黎世街道上人最多的时候，夏秋交际的时候天气最好，桑树枝上挂的彩灯有规律地亮着。情侣坐在餐厅外面的露天吧台吃饭，大学生结伴出来泡吧。还有几个酒鬼提前喝醉，在街头摇摇晃晃。  
Sebastian选的超市离公寓不算远，下楼不过三个街区，两个人在路上闲逛。  
“或许你认识我弟弟？他也在工学院。”

“嗯。他人很好。我们一起上过机械制图。”Lance手揣在卫衣兜里。

“是吗！”Sebastian提起弟弟眼睛亮了一瞬，随后又黯淡了下去。“他最近总躲着我…”

“快考试了。”Lance正了正头顶的帽子。

“不是。他说我和他在一个学校会让人误会。”  
“有时候我不知道怎么处理和他的关系…”Sebastian顿了顿，小声叹了口气。“可能我有时候还挺让人讨厌的…”

Lance有些意外地看着身边的男人。

“学生也是…他们说我不近人情。”Sebastian自嘲地笑了笑。“如果你上校园网评分查我的话，我只有2分。一个糟糕的教授，不是吗？”

“让值得的人喜欢你就好。你告诉我的。”Lance停下了脚步，认真地看着Sebastian。

“可我觉得我的学生们都值得。”后者咬了咬唇，向后靠在了路灯上。前面就是信号灯，主干道的红灯一般都很长，还剩七秒，他们应该过不去。

“Ready？”

Sebastian没明白这句话的意思。还没等问出口，只见Lance拉起他的右手向那条长长的马路跑了过去。

出租车司机看着面前一个反戴帽子，穿着限量版夜光联名卫衣的年轻人拉着一个套着长袖老头衫紧身牛仔裤的金发男人，像疯了一样试图七秒跑过一百米的人行道。

现在的年轻人就是有活力。司机在心里感慨了一句，摇了摇头。

Lance蹲在道对面的栅栏旁边气喘吁吁。Sebastian在他面前站着走了好几个来回平复着呼吸。

“我，我好久，没突然，突然跑步了。”蹲在地上的人站了起来，扶正自己的帽子。“我爸说，肾上腺素飙升能让人忘记痛苦。”

“你爸是开F1的吧。”

两个人对视一眼，笑了出来。Sebastian故意用肩膀撞了一下让他气喘吁吁的罪魁祸首。  
“喂！你看超市门口！”

Sebastian的语气忽然兴奋了起来，像看到很么宝贝一样。Lance顺着方向看去，supermarket正在举办活动，扔飞镖赢毛绒玩具。

“看那个兔子！”

走到超市门口，Lance发现一等奖是一个一米多高的兔子玩偶。看起来毛茸茸的，让他想起Sebastian柔软的头发。不过十发飞镖都中靶心是不可能的，至少大多数人不可能，商家或许根本没想让人赢。

“想什么呢？走了。”Sebastian也只是看了一眼，顺手推了辆购物车，拽着Lance走了进去。  
“这里的Bakery有巧克力蛋糕！我已经想了两天了。”  
或许是刚才经历了刺激，两个人都处在一种很兴奋地状态，话也多了起来。

“你喜欢巧克力？”

“不许笑我。”Sebastian有些不好意思。“Fabian总说我都三十多岁了还很幼稚。”

“我不是他。”Lance抬手示意服务员把蛋糕包起来。

“在吃一块我就要减肥了。”Sebastian捏了捏自己的小肚子，羞怯地笑了下。  
“啊有好多东西要买。”他忽然想起了什么，手伸进兜里开始摸索。

“你在干什么？”Lance没明白在找什么。  
紧接着他就看见Sebastian转了过去，背对着他，说“你帮我拿一下，钱包和车钥匙之间。”

只见Sebastian的牛仔裤后兜里塞得满满当当的，钱包和车钥匙之间夹着一张纸条。Lance伸出手想拿，但是忽然发现这个角度，今天Sebastian穿的紧身牛仔裤，挺翘的臀部把牛仔裤撑得鼓鼓的。他又犹豫着该不该拿。

“清单清单。我写了好长时间呢。”着急的声音把Lance打断。不得已，他速战速决。天知道他多想摸上去不松手。

“你为什么不存在手机里？”Lance试图缓解尴尬。

“我喜欢纸质的东西。”Sebastian看着手里的清单头也没抬。“下一个，沙拉汁。”

二人的购物之旅就在各个货架穿梭之中度过，Sebastian特别着急，想赶紧回家吃巧克力蛋糕。  
最后结账的时候Lance把信用卡塞到了Sebastian手里，示意自己接个电话，一会儿门口等他。

怎么能让小孩子付钱呢。Sebastian看着Lance拿着手机匆忙出门的背影，把信用卡装回了钱包。  
两大袋子的东西有些沉，站在超市出口他脑子里一直在想要怎么拎回去。八点钟街上的人还是很多，远处小孩子骑着自行车互相追逐，一个小姑娘不小心从车上摔了下来。Sebastian有些担心，但是家长已经走了过去。

Lance在哪里呢？

手里的重量忽然减轻，回过头那个男孩就站在他面前，路灯晃得身上的卫衣反着光，他想起早些时候Lance说这是时尚。  
“你去…”下半句还没说出口，Sebastian看见了男孩左手抱着的巨大的兔子。

他意外地抬头，Lance脸上挂着一个腼腆又有些傻气的笑容。

“抱歉让你等这么久。”

气氛陷入沉默，Sebastian不知道该说什么。他确实很喜欢那只兔子，但是没想到这个男孩不仅注意到了，还去排长长的队制造惊喜。  
“你十发十环？”  
他实在不知道说什么。

“我也没想到那么幸运…”Lance摸了摸头发，把手里的兔子递过去。“你拿这个，购物袋给我。”

Sebastian抑制不住嘴角的笑意，接过兔子，甜甜地笑了。往前走了一步，站到Lance面前，踮起脚，像他们第一次见面那样，胳膊环住男孩的脖子，轻轻抱了一下。  
“谢谢。”

意料之外的拥抱。Lance脸上的笑容更大了。

哪里存在什么十发十环。  
不过是出双倍的价格买了下来。

Sebastian喜欢。

再后来，回家以后，Lance拎着购物袋先进的门。Sebastian抱着兔子跟在后面，刚把门关上就被一股力量推到了门板上。

购物袋掉在地上，牛奶瓶歪倒在一旁，没装好的苹果滚了出来。还有那块可怜的巧克力蛋糕彻底变了形。Sebastian此时无暇顾及，兔子也被扔到了吧台上。

“你知道师生恋会被开除吧。”他被吻得晕晕乎乎的，保持着最后一丝理智推开Lance的肩膀让两个人分开一段距离，十公分而已。

“那就把所有人开除。”年轻人发出一声意味不明的哼笑，又贴了上去。“就留我们两个。”左手不安分地从宽松的家居服后摆滑进去。“反正学校是我家的。”

“你三岁吗？”

“你要被三岁孩子c/a-o了。”

两个月前，Lance Stroll第一次在操场遇见Sebastian。几个好哥们一起打篮球，中场时Sebastian穿着土气的格子衬衫推着老式自行车从他面前经过。篮球砸到了他的肩膀，疼得胳膊抬不起来，却没生气，说以后不要砸到别人。

哪有什么富二代被同学欺负，不是每个人都可以随意地说出今天Party我买单。那些人恨不得天天围在他身边转。

至于校园网…还有什么更好的办法博得一个单纯善良又有责任感的教授的注意。  
同情弱者是本能。

办公室，监控录像，电话，和父亲的关系。他知道Sebastian一定会带他回家。

一切都在他的计划之中。

喜欢的就要自己争取。  
无论什么手段。  
不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示：  
> Lance就是个切开黑。他老早就看上Seb了，查得清清楚楚。在那儿制造偶遇。计划的可详细。  
> 其实从4.开始往后就有那个苗头。  
> 就他第一次去Seb家都不用找自己就知道消防楼梯在左边。
> 
> 妹妹，姐姐告诉你
> 
> 想泡男人最重要的就是会装傻。


	2. 番外: 有备无患

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我放飞自我了，极度OOC  
> 言情风  
> 人妻文学预警。
> 
> 切开黑富二代/软萌人妻教授。

Lance在睡梦中感觉到自己被一个胳膊狠狠怼了怼。

他不耐烦地把那支胳膊推开，头仰在座椅上继续睡。想着工学院教室这座椅该换了，睡觉不舒服。

"睡觉回家睡。"  
一个熟悉的声音响起。

有些奇怪，Sebastian应该在教室里上课，但是他太困了没有仔细考虑，揉了揉眼睛，“Honey我好困…”半睁开眼。

下一秒一个可怕的事实摆在了他面前。

他看见他的男朋友兼机械制理论课的教授，塞给他一只马克笔。  
“同学，到前面把这道题做一下。我刚讲完。”

Lance Stroll瞬间清醒了。

这绝对排得上人生尴尬榜单TOP3，在自己男朋友兼教授的课上睡着还被叫上去回答问题。重点是二百多人的大课，今天他父亲的秘书也来了。

换成别的教授是没有这个胆子的，谁不知道学校是他家的。偏偏，偏偏Sebastian Vettel不只是他的教授，还是他的男朋友。  
他无比后悔为了看住自己男朋友而选了这节和自己专业毫不相干的选修。

不然现在也不会站在白板前傻愣愣地发呆。

很好。

非常好。

他可爱的男朋友秉持了一贯的学术严谨。作为一个非常有责任感的教授，从来没人可以在Sebastian Vettel的课上睡觉。  
包括已经同居三个多月的现任男友。  
Lance毫不怀疑就算是Sebastian的父亲来了也会被毫不留情地薅到讲台前面公开处刑。

等等。

这不会是一场报复吧？

此刻Lance完全不在乎自己拿着马克笔左手停在空中看起来有多愚蠢。脑子里满是昨天晚上自己看见做饭的Seb围着围裙有多可爱，软磨硬泡想来一发被毫不留情地拒绝。最后以自己报复性地在家大声唱歌吵得Sebastian写不进去教案狠狠摔门告终。

“Damn...”  
Lance闭了闭眼。想到了后面看着自己表现的父亲的秘书。

这回真是丢人丢到“家”了。

直到晚课上完，八点多钟，推着自行车走在回家路上，Lance还在想这件事。

小孩子多少都是要面子的。但是Lance也不是不可理喻的人。  
谁不知道工学院的Vettel教授上起课来全校最严，说起话来全校最软。

是自己上课睡觉在先。  
这点利害关系他还是明白的。

但是那么多人面前让自己下不来台，作为男人的尊严还是要有的。这么说过去就过去了，以后在这个家还怎么混？

进门之前，Lance深吸了口气，饭香飘了进来。  
“等会儿一定不能心软。不能心软。不能心软。”

“不。能。心。软。”  
他又重复了一遍。

一进门，果然Sebastian正在厨房里忙前忙后。像每个周二一样，自己晚课下课会很饿，其实也没有那么饿，但是Sebastian做的饭有一种神奇的魔力，让Lance食欲大增。结果就是每周末都要花双倍时间去健身房，他称这为，“幸福的卡路里”。

啊…意大利面，烤土豆，煎牛排，沙拉，还有寿司？  
Sebastian会做寿司？？？  
“你会做寿司？”Lance讶异地问了出来。

“上课累不累啊？”Sebastian放下了手里的盘子小步跑了过来。“前天不是你说想吃吗？”

我什么时候说的……Lance不记得自己提过寿司。  
忽然之间，他想起前天电视里播日本旅游节目，自己当时好像随口念叨了一句。

该死……

这个样子怎么可能不心软？看着脸上粘着面粉，一脸期待地看着自己的Sebastian，Lance强烈克制住想把眼前人抱起来的冲动，告诉自己想想男人的尊严。换了拖鞋，没理对方，走过客厅进了自己房间。

Sebastian大概猜出来Lance可能是因为上午的事情生气了，这也是为什么他一下课就去了超市，想着做点好吃的把孩子哄好。  
现在看来，  
大概是哄不好了。

至少不会很轻松。

他跟到门口，没敢进去。房间里Lance在ipad上写写画画，大概是在看上课笔记。

“先吃饭吧…”Sebastian咬了咬唇，试探性地问出口。

里面的人连个反应都没有，像没听见一样。

最后Sebastian拿了本书，坐在客厅的沙发上看。

Lance翻了把开学以来的笔记翻了个遍，一个字也没看进去，他面朝窗，看不见身后的情况。接着想起和Sebastian“第一次”见面，书柜的玻璃。顺着窗户的倒影，可以确定他的男朋友不在门口了。

这不对啊，他怎么还不过来？

Lance有些心急。眼见着这都快十点了，自己在这儿看了一个多小时没用的书，Sebastian除了一开始叫自己吃饭再没出现过。  
想来想去，他翻出了衣柜最里面的行李箱，噼里啪啦开始收拾自己的东西，阵势之大就差高声喊出“我要走了！”

随便装了几件东西，把箱子拉上，大摇大摆走出了房间，丝毫完全没有考虑万一真的走出这个家门，箱子里仅有的一个台灯，两件卫衣以及三张草算纸要怎么陪他度过漫漫长夜。

他也没打算走。

几乎是打开门的一瞬间，Sebastian从沙发上站了起来。手里拿着那本倒着看了一个多小时的杂志。

“我回宿舍住了。”Lance站在客厅里，认真地看着慌慌忙忙站起来的人。和刚回家时一样，居家服外面套着围裙，脸颊上的面粉还在原位，可想而知这么长时间一直惴惴不安地等待着。

“谢谢你这段时间的照顾。”说着拉起拉杆箱往门口走去。

不出所料，  
没等迈出第一步，被人从身后抱住。

“我不是…不是针对你…我…我上课一直这样…”男人的声音有些颤抖，音量越来越小，拥抱却越来越紧。“你别走…”

表面上没说什么，Lance心里已经软了，难得见他可爱的男朋友这么主动，自己今天再丢人也值了。

“我爸把我骂了一顿。说我每天在学校不务正业。你说怎么办？”他扯开Sebastian抱着他的手，把行李箱推到了门边，转身回到沙发上坐着，一副谈判的架势。

“我...”  
Sebastian不知道该怎么办。他没遇到过这种情况。这是他第一次谈恋爱，没人教他应该怎么讨好生气的男朋友。  
他捏紧了袖口。  
“我…不知道…”  
像个做错事的孩子，尽管错的不是他。

紧接着他就看见他的男朋友从沙发上站了起来，绕过自己，拽起行李箱就要开门。  
Sebastian彻底慌了。本能挡在门口，把Lance堵住。

“让开。”

Sebastian挡在门把手前面，头摇得像拨浪鼓。

“我说让开。”

Lance好像真的生气了。

“3。”

Sebastian知道自己挡不住的。

“2。”

该怎么办…

“1。”

他踮起脚，环住Lance的脖子，轻轻吻了上去。

理智的弦瞬间崩断，Lance一把将Sebastian整个人抬起来，后者配合地双腿缠上前者的腰侧，辗转到了厨房，Lance把人放在料理台上。  
“围裙要在它该在的地方。”借着接吻的间隙，年轻人一把拽下Sebastian宽松的睡裤，后者配合地蹬掉。接着是上衣，Sebastian想摘下围裙，却被制止，代价是身上被嫌弃的破T恤彻底被撕坏。  
“灯…”

Lance侵略性地吻了上去，左手扣住Sebastian的后脑，膝盖前顶分开对方的两条腿。“什么？”他没听清。

“呜…关灯…”Sebastian被吻得喘不上气，又重复了一遍，厨房是落地窗，会有人看见。

抢夺他氧气的罪魁祸首完全不打算放过他，微微向前加深了这个吻，同时左手搭上右手手腕，就着这个姿势，在Sebastian后颈摘下了那块昂贵的百达翡丽扔到盘子里。

“不关。”

没了手表的阻碍，Lance掀开那条黑色的兔子围裙，左手轻松把内裤拽到大腿根，食指在入口轻轻打转，右手顺着大腿一把将多余的衣物拽下来甩到地上。  
没怎么费力，两根手指轻松没入。Lance意外地抬眼，Sebastian脸颊通红，忽然把头埋在了年轻人的颈窝—其实他回家时就有这个打算，想着男孩可能会不开心，决定补偿一下，谁成想居然拖着箱子就要离开。之前每次都是Lance给他扩张，这次自己来疼得要死。

“没什么想对我说的？”  
Lance一把将人从料理台上拽下来，翻过去，重新压在台面上。“嗯？”

“什么… 呜啊…”Sebastian被动地受人摆布，脸贴在冰冷的大理石面上。

“记性这么不好？”Lance叹了口气，居高临下看着Sebastian后背上凸起的蝴蝶骨。“那我提醒你一下。”

“嗯…啊～”空虚的后穴一下被填满，呻吟声变了调，Sebastian慌乱地摸了下桌子试图抓住什么，碰倒了调料瓶，橄榄油顺着瓶口淌了出来，滴滴答答流到地上。

“装傻？”  
见状，Lance微微动了动，收获了身下人几声软糯的呻吟。“不要随便挑衅男人。”快速抽送了几下，Sebastian的大腿开始发颤。

“我呜啊～”Sebastian想挣脱束缚，腰却被扣住。“我没…没……做错…嗯…”他连一句完整的话都说不出来，还是倔犟地坚持着原则。

Lance点了点头，退出一些，又猛地插入。“我猜也是。”说着，在Sebastian的腰侧猛地掐了一把，细腻的皮肤让人念念不忘。  
眼见着橄榄油流了过来，他把人扶起，恢复了之前的体位，半抱着走到餐厅，将人抵在墙边。Sebastian被掐那一下全身又酥又麻，早就没了力气，此时只能把全身的重量挂在Lance身上。

“错没错啊？”  
年轻人一脸无辜地看着Sebastian，贴心的托住后者的膝弯防止掉下去。

“没…啊～”Sebastian下意识给出否定的答案，只见Lance作势要撒手，扯了一半的力道，失去支撑差点掉下去。  
“别！”条件反射吸紧了体内的异物，换来Lance一声舒服的叹气。

Lance是故意的。看着自己可爱的男朋友惊慌失措地抱紧他，死撑着不求饶的样子很大程度上取悦了他。  
“错没错？”  
他把Sebastian往上提了提，再次逼近。

Sebastian是个德国人。你不能指望他为一些原则上的事情道歉。但是身下频率越来越快的抽送让他想求饶，与此同时那个年轻人还坏心地要松手。本来自己就没做错什么。回家之后还做了一桌子菜。想到这里，看着Lance一脸的得意，一阵委屈涌上心头。他下意识咬住了下唇，生理性的泪水盈满眼眶。  
“你…欺负人…”

Lance听着Sebastian委屈的哭腔，全身的血液往下涌，险些失控。

“呜…啊…啊！”快感像涨潮的海水吞没了Sebastian，Lance的速度越来越快，他要受不住了，下唇被咬得发白，唯一的着力点是Lance托住他的手，委屈与快感一同袭来。

Lance的喘息声越来越粗重，眼前人微蹙着眉，小声地啜泣，晶莹的泪珠挂在睫毛上，抱紧自己的胳膊越收越紧。他起了逗弄的心思。  
“之前艹你的时候我都录下来了。”凑近Sebastian的耳畔，压低了声音。“你说…我要是传到校园网上…”  
他顿了顿，抬眼看着脸上挂着泪痕的男人，殷红的嘴唇微张着，让人有一种想狠狠吻下去的冲动。  
“你弟弟…  
“会怎么样？”

满意地看见Sebastian的瞳孔惊恐地放大，下身绞得紧紧的。片刻过后惊恐转化成了悲伤，还有几分不可置信。

“全校的人都会知道。”  
“Vettel教授是个婊子。”  
Lance没给对方喘息的机会，拧了一把眼前人胸前的软肉，开始了新一轮的冲刺。  
“你再哭？”

“呜……”  
Sebastian没想到事情会变成这样。那一刻理智什么的都是妄谈，快感面前人人都是奴隶。他拼命忍住眼泪，满眼都是惊恐和无助。柔软的唇瓣被贝齿肆虐得不成样子。看着像只惊慌的小兔子。  
他什么也做不了。  
只好用气音呢喃，  
“Lancelot Stroll…”  
“你混蛋…滚出去！”

Sebastian只在两种情况下叫Lance的全名。一种是课堂点名。另一种是他特别生气。显而易见，现在是后者。  
他一口咬在了“混蛋”的肩膀上，力道之大下一秒就尝到了血腥味。

小兔子生起气来是会咬人的。

Lance闷哼一声，左肩有些疼，皱了皱眉，看来小兔子是真生气了，他心下觉得有意思，凑近了Sebastian沾着血珠的下唇。

后者一直在发抖，阖着眼帘，滚烫的泪珠啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，又不敢哭出声，几乎喘不上气来。

看自己男朋友这副样子Lance有些心疼，这才意识到可能欺负狠了。  
“你…你别哭。”

“我…上课的事没生气。之前故意气你的。都是我的错。我不该上课睡觉。他一边道歉，一边加快了抽插的速度。

“乖。我错了。”安慰着哭泣的Sebastian，最后抽送了几下射在了里面。

“你别哭了…”

没等喘匀气，Sebastian立刻推开道歉的年轻人，也不管自己发颤的双腿就要往浴室走去。精液顺着腿根流了下来，不过两步就跌坐在了地上。

Lance实在看不下去，伸手想把趴在地上的人扶起，却被甩开。眼见着Sebastian尝试了两次也没从地上爬起来，最终走过去直接把人抱了起来。  
“对不起。我…我给你扫一辈子办公室行不行。Sebby…都是我不好，我混蛋。”  
Sebastian用他那双泪蒙蒙的眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪着Lance。  
“我是你弟弟嘛…你别跟我计较。我错了，再也不敢了。Sebby……”年轻人嘟起了嘴，扮起了可怜。“我是弟弟，弟弟不懂事。”

Sebastian固执地看着地面，对这种行为不予理会。

“Sunshine，你看我也被你咬了，我还疼着呢！”  
Lance摆出一个夸张的痛苦的表情。“这么大伤口搞不好还得打狂犬病疫苗。我是国际生。打针还不报销。”他继续一本正经的说着。  
“汪汪！”  
“汪汪汪！”

Sebastian绷不住笑了出来。抹了抹眼泪，柔软的金发蹭了蹭Lance的脸颊，软软地嘟囔“以后别开这种玩笑了…我怕。”

“我保证。”  
Lance露出一个傻气的笑容，吻上了柔软的发顶。

Lawrence Stroll从小就教导Lance Stroll两件事情。  
一是无论做什么都要有备无患。  
二是要知道一个人的弱点，攥在手里，无往不胜。

这两条，十九年来Lance Stroll记得清清楚楚。

躺在卧室的大床上，看着累得睡着的Sebastian。Lance摸出枕头下的手机，查看两天前的一条短信。

From：陌生号码  
/Fabian Vettel换邮箱了。 fabianv1998@gmail.com/

他复制了邮箱，存入联系人。

毕竟还是要，

有。备。无。患。

温馨提示：  
Lance和Seb第一次上床就录了视频了。他是爱Seb的，至少目前爱。所以他不允许Seb先离开他。  
我不知道你们注意到没有。他全程说录视频那些事，只是在说实话。事后他说自己错了，但是没有否认前面的话。  
所以其实相当于，他在很认真的告诉Seb假如他敢离开自己，我会毁了你。

Lance切开有多黑？  
没有最黑。只有更黑。

来，怕吓到大家  
我再圆一下。  
这段更OOC

Lance醒来时，床边已经空了。

他换好衣服，来到客厅。Sebastian刚好把全麦面包放到餐桌上。

“早上好啊！”

“你几点醒的？”Lance看了眼墙上的挂钟，七点整。他记得昨晚一直折腾到凌晨两点。

“大少爷我不起来你早上吃什么？”Sebastian解开围裙，没看挂钩，精准地挂了上去。“快吃饭。”

Lance摆好餐具，拉开椅子，没有说话。

“嗯…”  
只见Sebastian坐下去的瞬间，唇边泄出一声呻吟。

“你今天几节课？”Lance有些心疼。

“三节。”Sebastian快速夹了个三明治。

“你要这样，去上三节课？”Lance放下了手里的叉子。他觉得Sebastian一定是疯了，只睡了四个多小时，身上还疼着，居然打算上一天的课？

“别去了。”Lance很认真的看着对面的人。

“快考试了。”Sebastian感受到了Lance灼热的视线，放轻了声音。“学生有问题问我的。”

“你觉得你这样子能站六个小时吗？”Lance不喜欢这个借口，声音里带了怒意。

当事人舔了舔唇，他是有些害怕Lance生气的。“那你…”  
“你来陪我上课吧…”把手里的橙汁推了过去，膝盖讨好地顶了顶对方。  
“你来我就不疼了。”

不得不说，每次Sebastian间接地服软都让Lance很受用。

“三节改一节。让他们挤一个教室。上完回家。”这是他最大程度的妥协。

自己家的学校哪有让自己媳妇儿受累的道理。去他娘的性爱录像带和Fabian Vettel。这么好的媳妇儿上哪儿找。老子要娶Sebastian回家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示：  
> 这段我放飞自我了哈哈哈哈哈抱歉  
> 今天小宋不教谈恋爱。  
> 今天是小宋教你做男人。  
> 就一个问题
> 
> 接吻摘手表的少爷苏不苏！
> 
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人人都爱修罗场。  
> 我们的快乐都建立在少爷的痛苦之上。  
> 接2。
> 
> OOC是一定的。Seb是软萌人妻。  
> 我故意往软了写。

Lance感觉心里的火蹭地一下燃了起来。从小养尊处优，家里把他照顾得很好。后来去了学校，同学和老师多多少少忌惮家里的关系，也没人敢这么直接的冲撞他。Lance自问也不是没事找事，嚣张跋扈那类人。因此除了有时篮球队场上可能一点就着，这是他第一次这么直接被挑衅。  
还是在自己男朋友面前。

年轻人多少都是要面子的，Lance用最后的理智把心里翻腾的怒意压下去。没还手不代表他不敢。他只是不想在Sebastian面前动手。视线越过障碍，看向那个两周未见的人，换作谁碰到一个陌生人和自己男朋友同进同出，大概都会下意识想到最坏的可能。  
“你和他什么关系。”

那个学生意味不明地哼笑了声，在Lance听来带着些嘲讽的意思，拿出一串钥匙绕过了他，打开公寓的房门。又走回来拾起之前地上的购物袋，提走了Sebastian手里的。二人手指触碰的瞬间，Lance的瞳孔微缩了下。Sebastian没有挣扎，自然而然地把手里的东西交了出去。  
之前这个人，一直是自己。

“什么时候回来的。”Sebastian咬了咬唇，所答非所问。  
Lance靠近的动作带着熟悉的味道，让他想起圣诞节之前的那几个晚上，一个人孤零零地待在空荡荡的房子里，套着Lance的卫衣贪恋地闻着属于那个人的独特香水味。他从不用香水，自然也不太懂这些东西，只知道那是Gucci的一个什么系列。  
他们确定关系的第一周，周五的晚上，他先洗完了澡等得无聊，跑到衣帽间去看Lance带的东西。一格一格的柜子之前大多是空的，只有一个他用来放手表。年轻人东西多，各种瓶瓶罐罐占满了整整一层。按理说Sebastian不会随便动别人东西，但是那时候两个人刚在一起，该做的都做了。想来想去还是拿起了最好看的一个瓶子，打开瓶盖。  
金棕色的液体流淌在琥珀色的玻璃瓶身里，那一瞬间他不知道怎么想的，对着自己摁下了喷口。  
浓郁的木质香气在空气中炸开。  
一只手从背后捂住了他的眼睛，手里的香水瓶被夺走。  
“你是真傻还是装的？”

“咳…”Sebastian还被遮挡着视线，香水味呛得他咳嗽，没机会回答。

Lance一进卧室就看见Sebastian呆呆地对着自己喷上了香水，他赶紧走了过去及时捂住对方的眼睛。  
这不是他第一次发现私底下Sebastian有时候很傻了。这人甚至不知道怎么从网上下视频，以至于每次都用手机对着电脑录一遍。

“现在我得重新洗澡了…”Sebastian叹了口气。

“别洗了。”Lance把人从衣帽间拉出来，关上了门。

“你不是不喜欢我身上有别的味道。”Sebastian转身就往外走。“我很快的。”

Lance没有松开拉着Sebastian的那只手，微微用力把人拽了回来圈在怀里。“但是现在你闻起来像我的。”

再后来闻到那个味道就是平安夜了。他一个人过的，窝在沙发上看电影，节目推送无比贴心地推荐了《He's just not that into you》，适时地提醒了Sebastian一个人被男朋友扔下过圣诞节的事实。  
如果Lance提前告诉他，至少Fabian会和他一起过节的。弟弟一直说他太敏感，换作谁圣诞节一个人被男朋友丢下，父母朋友都不在身边，还被推送催泪的电影大概都会很悲伤。  
邻居们庆祝圣诞的歌声笑声透过水泥墙隐隐约约传过来，Sebastian抱着抽纸已经酝酿好了情绪，准备毫无形象地大哭一场。  
“叮咚——”

原本呼之欲出的悲伤被门铃声憋走了一大半，他不太想理会，谁会在这个时候找他？

“叮咚——叮咚——”  
来人又摁了两次门铃。

Sebastian烦躁地扔下手里的抽纸，趴在门镜上想看看上帝在这个不幸的日子里派谁来给他添堵。

不该出现的人，一张熟悉的脸。

他像之前每年一样开了门。  
“你怎么过来了？”

“我爸我妈说要过二人世界，给你打电话了你关机。”来人带着外面的寒意，拖着行李箱走了进来。“他们赶飞机，我就自己来了。希望没打扰你。”

“那我要是不在家你怎么办？”Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，之前酝酿的情绪无影无踪。

“Fabian说你在家。我才来的。”  
“你怎么了？”  
来人注意到Sebastian的情绪不太对劲。

"Mick...."Sebastian用眼神制止了追问。

“那我不问了。”叫Mick的男孩不放心地又看了眼Sebastian。“你开始打篮球了？”门口很明显不属于这个房子的东西吸引了他的注意。  
“去年还没呢。”他每年都来Sebastian家里住上一段时间，谁让父母太忙。两家关系很好，他和Fabain也时常能见到。

“嗯。”Sebastian拿起地上的篮球放到了架子上。

“你还打游戏？”Mick没走两步又看见了电视柜上的Xbox。“Golden限定。”他快速打量了一圈客厅，太多不该出现在这里的东西。门口多余的拖鞋，茶几上的橄榄球杂志，空气里多余的香水味，很淡，但是和房子的主人格格不入。更不用说Sebastian身上那件明显过大的卫衣。

一切不能更奇怪了。

那天晚上Mick开始思考事情的原委。最近Sebastian这儿应该没什么大事发生，如果有，Fabian会跟他讲，或者父亲也会提起。  
什么事情是他不能和亲弟弟还有自己父亲说的？

很明显这个公寓现在不只Sebastian住，橄榄球杂志和篮球牵强解释为新的爱好，可一个连一件T恤都要穿十年的人怎么可能突然买了限定Xbox放在家里。  
这种行为太不Sebastian Vettel了。  
难道经过这么多年终于被Engineering折磨疯了？还是说单身三十多年放弃了恋爱的希望决定下半辈子和游戏机为伴？  
又或者这些东西不是他的。  
他正在和什么人秘密同居。

想到这儿他有些好奇，什么人能让Sebastian这么顾家的人圣诞节不回家，而且不知道为什么最后只有他一个人。  
无论是谁，Sebastian摆明了不想说，Mick也只好顺着他的心思装傻。

那之后Mick遵守承诺，真的一句也没问起“另一个人”的事情。而有着男孩陪伴的Sebastian也过了一个像样的圣诞节。

直到Lance出现在电梯口。  
消失的笑容，后退的动作，Mick看着男人失魂落魄的样子心下猜了个大概。  
看着不过也只是个普通大学生，和自己差不多大。不过能追到Sebastian，也不能小瞧。  
所以他挡在了Sebastian前面，还故意回去提走了袋子。  
说是故意也不算是故意。

“我问你和他什么关系。”Lance强迫Sebastian看着自己，加重语气又问了一次，带着些愠怒。

男人拽紧了衣袖，他能感觉到Lance生气了。他不愿让他生气的，无论什么时候。矛盾到不了分手的地步，顶多算是吵架，可过了这么长时间他连吵架的心力都没了。更何况他一向温和，鲜少和人争辩。  
但是Lance一声不吭丢下他的行为，确实伤到他了。  
最可笑的是，尽管当初那么难受，再次看到他站在面前，做好的心理防线稀数坍塌。

用Fabian的话说他有时候傻的让人觉得荒谬。对于自己喜欢的，永远可以放低底线，一退再退，直到退无可退。

简单来说更像结了婚被虐待的妇女，只知道丈夫一个人，纵使每天被打，被明目张胆的出轨也不愿离婚，还在亲戚朋友面前说老公的好话。  
好吧其实Fabian的原话是这个。

“那我们是什么关…”  
“对不起。”

Sebastian一句反问什么关系还没说出口，就被Lance的道歉堵了回去。

“以后我会提前，好好和你说的。”年轻人拉起Sebastian的手，一月份的苏黎世很冷，一路拎着购物袋回家的男人双手冰凉。  
“你怎么又不戴手套？”说着，Lance拉开羽绒服，把Sebastian的手捂在胸口。“对不起。”他又一次道了歉，本来也是他的错，因为一时的懦弱没有处理好这段关系。

年轻人的体温偏高，很舒服。Sebastian等的不过是一个态度，Lance也给他了。能让这种大少爷拉下面子道歉的，估计全世界也就他一个。  
“你姐姐怎么样？”他咬了咬唇。

“挺好的。”Lance忽略了Chloe逼问他的事情，不想过多谈起家里，毕竟是导致他们吵架的源头。“不打算和我说说那个学生吗？”

“他是Michael的儿子，Michael你记得吧，我说过的。他们夫妻俩出去旅游了，所以Mick就来家里住了。”提起Michael，Sebastian的眼睛亮了起来

可在Lance看来，Sebastian是因为Mick的到来而兴奋不已。“他什么时候走啊？”

“怎么一回家就要赶人家走？”Sebastian有一点不满。

“不是。”Lance浓密的眉毛皱成一团，连珠带炮地发问。  
“他什么时候来的？在咱家住多久了？怎么睡的？睡哪儿？有没有做什么不合适的事情？”这些问题他都无比关心。

“快两周了。睡客房啊。”Sebastian不太明白为什么Lance看起来很着急。“你怎么了？”

“我…”Lance一时间不知道说什么，嘴半张着，又合了上去。直说自己吃醋也太丢脸了。

“对了，他不知道我们的关系。”Sebastian想起了什么重要的事情，看着Lance一脸认真地说起来，“你就装作是我的学生就好了。”

Lance挑高了眉毛。“嗯？”  
他有点懵。  
这是他万万没想到的。  
回了自己家还得装作是学生。哪个学生会亲密到住在教授家里？且不说那个Mick会不会信，Lance自己是肯定不信。

“他差一点发现了。但是我不让他问，所以应该猜不到的。”Sebastian觉得Lance看起来有些搞笑，甜甜地笑了起来，脸颊鼓鼓的。  
“但是可能要委屈你睡客房了。”他又有些愧疚地咬了咬唇。

“那他呢？”Lance没记错的话家里只有一个客房。

“他和我一起睡吧。总不能让你们挤在一个房间里。”

Lance一听别人要和自己男朋友睡一屋着急的音量都高了八度。  
“他看着和我差不多大，不能出去住酒店吗？”

“他拖着行李箱来的。我怎么能让他住酒店？”Sebastian顿了一下，又开始考虑。“我问问他吧。先进屋。”

家里的陈设和走之前几乎一样，多了圣诞节没拆除的装饰，衬得冷色调的风格不再那么冷清。那个叫Mick的男孩正往冰箱里放着食材。Lance看着门口鞋架上多出来的运动鞋皱了皱眉，怎么看怎么觉得多余。

“Mick，这是我的学生Lance，因为宿舍在装修所以来家里住一段时间。”Sebastian热情地介绍了起来。

“啊～原来是这样。”Mick夸张地点起了头，一脸恍然大悟的样子，怎么看怎么夸张。“宿舍装修怎么不去住酒店？”

得了，这下问都省得问了。确实看起来作为“学生”的他才应该去住酒店，Lance在心里翻起了白眼，还是个很难缠的家伙。

Sebastian一时间不知道怎么解释，求助地望向了自己的“学生”。后者最受不了他的“教授”用这种眼神看他，只能硬着头皮开始编。  
“我…家里很穷。勤工俭学。”

“没钱。”

他只能想到这个拙劣的借口。编完自己都不信。

“原来是这样。”男孩同情地点了点头，伸出了手。“Mick.”

Lance匆匆握了下手。感觉接下来的日子可能不太好过。

他万万没想到的是，  
会不好过到他想趁Sebastian不注意，把Mick掐死的地步。

第一天晚上一切还好，他们两个人睡在客房一米八大床的两端，各盖着各的被子，礼貌又拘谨，像极了刚认识的朋友，或者快离婚的夫妻。

事情发生在第二天早上，Mick睡得迷迷糊糊的，忽然感觉到有一股力量把他往怀里拉。他不舒服地动了动，拍开作祟的那只手。  
过了一会儿那只手又开始把他往怀里拉，他有些不耐烦，推了那只手一把，示意别再动他。谁成想这次不但没放手，还更用力，自己差点被整个人拖过去。  
他一气之下一脚踹过去。只听见咣当一声重物落地的声音。

Lance还有些不清醒。冰凉的木质地板提醒着他“你被踹到了地上”。Sebastian什么时候脾气这么暴躁了？他揉了揉眼睛，又爬上床，只见白色的被子只露出金色的发顶。  
年轻人迷迷糊糊整个人缠了上去，对着金色的脑袋就是一吻。“宝宝…”

“谁他妈的是你宝宝？”一个陌生的声音响起。  
毫不客气。  
还很愤怒。

Lance这回彻底清醒了，看着被窝里另一个人的面孔差点弹回地上。这才想起和他一起睡的不是自家男朋友了。  
“你能好好说话吗？”但是他对这种态度很不满。

“你能别随便亲别人吗？”Mick瞪着眼睛反问。他没有大清早喜欢被陌生人亲的癖好。

Lance被噎了一句，刚想反驳，被敲门声打断。

“吃饭了。”  
是Sebastian。

两个人简单洗漱完面对面坐在了餐桌上，Sebastian习惯性坐在左面又被Lance拉到右面和自己坐一起。

男人穿着睡衣，头顶的金发可爱的翘起来了一块，看得Lance心痒痒。他回过头，发现Mick也在看Sebastian，眼神暗了暗。

“Omelette！！！”Mick翻开为了保温扣着的盘子，语气里的激动显而易见。

“你前天不是说想吃之前在德国吃过那家吗？家里没青椒了，你凑合下。等暑假回去了我们一起去吧。”Sebastian拿起橙汁抿了口。

Lance听着这话越听眉头皱得越紧。尤其听到最后的“一起”，两条眉毛快揪成unibrow。

“好！”Mick拿起刀叉迫不及待地尝了一口。“Seb，你做什么都好吃。”适时的夸奖让Sebastian露出了愉悦的笑容。

用你说啊。Sebastian本来就做什么都好吃。Lance在心里嘀咕。看着Mick满面春风气不打一处来，拿过Sebastian刚喝过的橙汁，咕咚咕咚灌了两大口。

Mick看着落空的杯子，瞥了眼Lance，后者正也看着他。

“对了，一会儿你们谁去买橙汁？这是最后一瓶了。”Sebastian看了眼沉默不语的两个人，觉得气氛有些奇怪。

“我去。”Lance和Mick同时说了出来。

“我去吧，我对这周围比较熟。”Lance移开视线，看向Sebastian。

话音未落，Mick抢了先。“还是我去吧，我们昨天刚去那家超市不是吗？”

他们又看了对方一眼。

“就买个橙汁。这有什么好抢的？”Sebastian觉得现在的孩子真积极。

不过最后还是两个人一起去的，争先恐后换了衣服出了门，速度之快让Sebastian觉得这两个人一刻也不愿意在家里多待。  
可能这就是年轻人吧。他们两个年龄相仿，看起来相处的不错，一定能成为好朋友。

游荡在超市里，Lance和Mick一进门就分开行动了。也不知道买瓶橙汁有这种必要吗。  
高高的货架上摆满了各种牌子，各种味道的果汁，Mick从左面过来，Lance从右面过来，二人走到中间，摸上了同一瓶。  
不过一瓶橙汁，有很多一样的，可在两个互相看不顺眼的年轻人看来，这瓶就是不一样，更何况那么多瓶里只有这瓶上面画着兔子，其他都画着小熊。  
“放手。”Lance看着比自己矮一点的金发年轻人，利用身高优势胁迫。

“我的。”Mick也毫不示弱，直接就要拿走。

Lance当然不能让，用力捏紧了塑料盒。Mick也不愿放手，使劲往回拽。

就这么僵持了快三十秒，啪的一声。

橙色的液体溅在了两个人脸上。

Sebastian再看到两个年轻人是三个多小时以后了。买瓶橙汁也不知道为什么用了那么长时间。

“怎么才回来？”  
二人脸上都挂了彩，衣领上还浸着污渍，Sebastian有些意外。  
“你们……打架了？”

两个年轻人摇了摇头。  
作为一个男人，他们的自尊心不允许承认在超市里为了抢一盒橙汁把盒子捏爆，随后波及到旁边推车借过的顾客。人家心里不满，他俩怒火中烧懒得道歉。  
结果顾客是个健身教练，叫了朋友在门口蹲他俩，他们四个打了一架，谁都没得便宜。

Sebastian看着这两个人一左一右靠在门框上，本来就窄的门口硬生生被他俩中间空出好大一块，谁也不愿挨着谁。  
“还是你们俩被人打了？”

“摔…摔的。”Lance别了下散落的头发，编了个拙劣的借口。

“都摔了？”Sebastian叹了口气。

Mick吞了口唾沫，点了点头。“嗯。”

Sebastian不信，也没多问。万一小孩子有什么矛盾又打起来，那是他最不希望看到的。此时他坐在沙发上，手边是住在这里五年第一次用上的医药箱，旁边还摊着本《动物外伤处理———迈出成为好兽医的第一步》。这本书还是去年Fabian带过来的，那段时间他格外痴迷动物研究。没有处理外伤的经验，Sebastian不敢随便下手，这才像模像样地找了本书。  
可眼下更为难的是，他腿边一左一右坐着Lance和Mick，甚至默契地看着两个方向。一时不知道先处理哪个。

“Seb我好疼。”   
Lance捂着破了口的嘴角，浓密的眉毛纠成一团。

另一个年轻人见状凑了过来。  
“Seb我也疼。”   
Mick扬起侧脸展示颧骨上的淤青。

Lance抬起胳膊轻轻怼了怼Sebastian的大腿，示意他看自己的擦伤。“Hone……”下意识亲密的一声Honey还没说出口，他想起之前男人嘱咐过的不要提及，硬生生换了个称呼。  
“Vettel教授，你不管你的学生吗？”  
Lance可怜巴巴的神情让Sebastian想起第一次见面时，坐在自己办公室门口的“土豆男孩”。他当时就心软了，拿起棉签就要先给男朋友消毒。要求Lance在外人面前隐瞒这段关系也是亏欠了他不少。

Lance看着Sebastian伸过来的手，笑意无法隐藏，得意洋洋地看了眼他的“竞争对手”。过于高兴不小心扯到了嘴角的伤口，疼得倒吸了口凉气。  
那根棉签离自己越来越近。  
越来越近。  
只差一点点就要碰上他的嘴角。

“哥。”略微拖长的尾音。

Sebastian的手颤抖了一下，棉签停了下来。相识十八年，Mick只叫过他一次哥哥，彼时他们都在德国，自己第一次受托照顾这个孩子，早上还没睡醒就被一个白色的团子拱到床边，说哥哥我饿了。  
不一样的情景，一样的人。Sebastian多愁善感了起来。

“疼。”Sebastian的犹豫尽收眼底，男孩得意地勾起了嘴角，把破洞牛仔裤的开口往边上拽了拽，露出膝盖上的擦伤。

Lance目送白色的棉花离他远去，只觉得Mick得了便宜还卖乖。  
“哥是你叫的吗？”

Mick拉住Sebastian的手腕制止他的动作，看向坐在瓷砖上的另一个人。  
“你管得着吗？”

“Fabian同意吗？”Lance也不觉得伤口疼了。

“你也认识Fab啊？”Mick哼笑了声，用了简称。

“我认不认识你管的着吗。”Lance只觉得这两天的憋屈都要发泄出来。

“想挨揍是吧。”Mick看他也不顺眼。

“谁揍谁你可搞清楚了。”Lance长这么大就没受过这种气。要不是顾及Sebastian，他早就不忍了。

Sebastian听着这一来一回觉得事情在往不好的方向发展，果然，他的手腕还被Mick拽着，只觉得越来越紧，越来越紧，有些疼。

“你个蜡笔小新！”Mick瞪着眼睛开始人身攻击。

“你再说一遍？”Lance觉得自己被冒犯到了。

“你让我说我就说啊？”

“你敢说吗？”

“你个蜡笔小新！！！”Mick声音高了八度。

“你再说我是蜡笔小新！！！！！”Lance一下子扑了上去，薅住Mick的领子就摁到地上。  
Mick挣扎了两下一拳揍了上去，从地上爬起来。  
Sebastian看着这两人站在他面前，不明白好好的怎么就打起来了。现在他坐在沙发上，有些茫然地看着Lance和Mick扭打在一起。  
当他完全意识到发生了什么以后，赶忙从沙发上站了起来，试图停止这场莫名其妙的战争。  
一边是自己男朋友，一边是自己半个弟弟。哪个受伤了他心里都不好受，更何况本来不是要处理伤口吗？怎么突然开始给他增加工作负担。  
“别打了。”Sebastian一手试图拉住Lance要抬起的胳膊，一手想推开Mick，然而这两个人力气都比他大，自己不仅没拦住，还差点被推倒。  
于是他又尝试了一次，用了刚才两倍的力气决心一定要把两个人分开。

Lance和Mick打得热火朝天，红了眼什么都忘了，只觉得有人拦着心下不满，这种事情上他们有着诡异的默契，一用力甩开阻碍。

只听见咣当一声。

“呜……”  
Sebastian半靠在沙发旁的柜子上，扶着后腰。

痛苦的闷哼让两个年轻人停了下来。Lance和Mick霎时都清醒了。

男人闭了闭眼，小声抽了口气，那一下着实磕得不轻，脊椎没有任何缓冲直直撞在大理石上，骨头要碎了一样，痛感使得生理性泪水溢出眼眶。

不过自己摔了，疼就疼吧。  
至少不打了。

“Honey…”看Sebastian小声喘着气，Lance觉得心都要碎了。开始后悔不该和Mick争这些有的没的。“我们去医院吧。”Sebastian似乎已经说不出话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示：  
> 有点儿写不下去  
> 憋了好几天  
> 下周考试多。好多期中考试啊…
> 
> 其实打架之前Mick一直没干啥，就是少爷总觉得我要宣示主权，假想情敌。  
> 人家弟弟过来住两天不很正常。  
> 但是修罗场还没结束。  
> 少爷是男朋友。不要忘了。  
> 你永远想不到还会发生什么。  
> 只有更刺激。

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：  
> Lance就是个切开黑。他老早就看上Seb了，查得清清楚楚。在那儿制造偶遇。计划的可详细。  
> 其实从4.开始往后就有那个苗头。  
> 就他第一次去Seb家都不用找自己就知道消防楼梯在左边。
> 
> 妹妹，姐姐告诉你
> 
> 想泡男人最重要的就是会装傻。


End file.
